


Gimme Danger

by Fanbynature



Category: SHINee, Super Junior, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: (I haven't done deugs neither do i know someone who had so i'm writing just from research), (I'll try not ro be too descriptive with it so it won't end up widely inaccurate), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Attempt at Humor, Drug Use, Inaccuracies about Drugs, Inspired by Velvet Goldmine, Light Angst, Out of Character, RPF, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbynature/pseuds/Fanbynature
Summary: What Hyukjae didn’t expect from coming to a concert of a random rock group was falling for the lead singer of said band. He had a plan for his evening – to stay home, order Chinese food and try out a new game console he had bought. Instead of that, a junior from his dancing studio dragged him out in some small venue that he didn’t bother remembering the name to watch his favourite band.
Relationships: (eventually), Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 7





	Gimme Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was supposed to be something lighthearted but I can't seem to be able to do that recently.  
> I started this a while ago but had put it away for a while but was inspired by the new hair colour of Ye. I hope I'll be able to finish it because it's original and multichapter. and I don't have good track with those.

_There's nothing in my dreams_

_Just some ugly memories_

_Kiss me like the ocean breeze_

_Now, if you will be my lover_

_I will shiver and sing_

_But if you can be my master_

_I will do anything_

What Hyukjae didn’t expect from coming to a concert of a random rock group was falling for the lead singer of said band. He had a plan for his evening – to stay home, order Chinese food and try out a new game console he had bought. Instead of that, a junior from his dancing studio dragged him out in some small venue that he didn’t bother remembering the name to watch his favourite band. 

_“Hyung, come with us. Lately, you’ve been cooped up inside and don’t want to hang outside. I thought I was a homebody, but you’re beating my record.” The younger man had chatted up Hyukjae after one of the classes had ended a day prior to the live performance. He was asking Hyukjae to come out with him and his friends._

_“Taemin-ah, I feel very flattered for inviting me but I already have plans for the evening and-“Hyukjae tried to politely refuse the other man._

_“You gonna stare at the wall again or something?” Taemin smiled cheekily, crossing his hands in front of his chest. Hyukjae narrowed his eyes at the younger man, putting his index finger in the air._

_“It was ONE time, Taemin-ah, stop bringing it up,” Hyukjae emphasized with his finger defensively. It wasn’t Hyukjae’s top past time. Also, it wasn’t even that long, he was just thinking and got distracted, then proceeded to stare at a wall. It wasn’t the lamest thing to do, okay. Taemin rolled his eyes a little and shrugged._

_“It was actually two, but I think I should ignore the second one because you were drunk,” the younger man snickered, trying to hide his smile behind his hand to stop from laughing. Hyukjae wanted to refute but he thought twice about it and realised that it was of no use._

_“You- look, I’m sure you and your friends will have more fun without an old fart like me.” Taemin may have been right that he wasn’t going out that much recently and it could be nice for Hyukjae to have fun with people that he doesn’t meet in a virtual world. But he really wanted to try that new game._

_“Hyung, stop being dramatic. Listen; if you come I’ll buy you those sneakers you’ve been eyeing.” Taemin made an intriguing smile and raised his brows suggestively. Hyukjae was slightly stunned by the younger man and opened his mouth slightly._

_“Are you bribing me, right now, Lee Taemin?” Hyukjae made a scandalized face and Taemin rolled his eyes hard._

_“You’ve been such a good kid – who dared corrupt you like that? Was it Wonshik, hmm? No, wait, I know it was Jonghyun, wasn’t it? He needs to have a word with me, this boy.” Taemin rubbed his forehead with one hand and looked up at the older man who was watching him seriously with his arm crossed._

_“Hyung, stop acting like my father and just say “yes”.” Taemin put one hand on Hyukjae’s shoulder and shook the older man slightly in frustration. Hyukjae watched the distressed man for a bit, mulling in his head the benefits and downsides of this whole situation over._

_“Okay then, I’ll come.”Hyukjae decided that he wouldn’t suffer as much if he skipped the game for today but if he left Taemin hanging he had to work with a very sulking man for a while which Hyukjae would like to avoid if possible. And judging by the bright face of the younger man, Hyukjae was sure that his future would be peaceful. “On one condition,” the older man said with a serious tone and Taemin seemed like he didn’t care that much about what Hyukjae was about to ask. He was going to spend precious money on him, so anything else was fine._

_“Sure, whatever,” Taemin said dismissively._

_“I’m going to have a chat with Jonghyun after this.” Of course, Hyukjae was joking. He knew that Jonghyun had only good influence on Taemin but Hyukjae sometimes liked to joke around with the younger man. He had cute reactions._

_“Jesus, hyung, you’re more embarrassing than my father. Hell will freeze before you do that.” Taemin pouted and furrowed his eyebrows. Cute, indeed. Hyukjae smiled slightly before changing his face to a serious one again and pushed himself from the wall._

_“We’ll see about that.” He said in a monotone voice and walked away from Taemin, heading for the showers. The younger man watched Hyukjae perplexedly for a while, the older man slowly getting further from him before he moved his body from the wall too._

_“Hyung, wait, HYUNG, no,” Taemin slightly ran to catch up with the older man._

* * *

So Hyukjae was dragged by his younger friend to this place against his will; to listen to a rock band. He didn’t even like rock music that much. Seriously why did he even agree to this? Unlike him, Taemin, Jonghyun and Taeyeon were having the time of their lives next to him. 

Hyukjae had to admit that the band sounded good. They had both covers and originals songs. But the music wasn’t really what caught his attention. It was so cliché or at least Hyukjae thought it was; to fall for the frontman of a band. Not only he was gorgeous, but his voice was also completely enchanting. Hyukjae tried his best not to stare too much at the man. But it was kind of hard. The way the man moved and showed the emotions of the songs were sucking him in. He wasn’t that active on the stage but his expressions and gestures were strong enough to convey all the emotions across.

_Find a little stranger_

_Find a little stranger_

_Say you're gonna feel my hand_

_Say, gotta gimme danger, wild little stranger_

_Honey, gonna feel my hand_

_Swear, you gonna feel my hand_

_Swear, you gonna feel my hand_

The words were carried in the place and Hyukjae was completely sucked in into the moment. 

When the song finished, which was the last one for their gig, Hyukjae needed a bit of time to transport his brain back to reality. He shook his head and saw the band exit the stage. He released air to compose himself and before he could truly get a hold of himself, Taemin tried to draw his attention as he tugged at his sleeve.

“Let’s go greet the band,” the younger man smiled shiningly and started walking between the audience, hand in hand with Taeyeon. 

“Greet the band? How? Do we have special tickets you haven’t told me about or something?” Hyukjae wondered as he followed hesitantly.

“Didn’t Taemin tell you?” Jonghyun asked him.

“Tell me what?” Hyukjae scowled in confusion. 

“The drummer – Heechul is his cousin,” Jonghyun explained.

“What?” Hyukjae didn’t remember such a topic to ever occur in their conversation about the concert.

“He didn’t-no, wait. Oh, yes, he did. But there was a bit of a situation going on.” Hyukjae remembered how they were trying to cross a street when Taemin suddenly mentioned that but some idiot who wasn’t looking where he was going ran straight into Hyukjae and spilt juice all over him. It was definitely a distracting situation for Hyukjae and this information slipped his mind. 

“I’m sure there was. You always get into some kind of trouble,” Jonghyun said humorously watching the older man immediately trying to defend himself. 

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault. It usually isn’t,” Hyukjae gave his best to convince the younger man who still had an aura of doubt. 

“Yes, sure,” while the two men were discussing the unfortunate events of what had happened, they heard the bright voice of Taemin not far from them. 

“Hyung!” They turned to see the younger man giving a hug to the drummer of the band they just watched. Hyukjae could see the familial resemblance between them.

“Taeminnie, you came.” The man returned the hug with more strength. “Oh, I’m so glad to see you,” Taemin seemed like he was having a hard time breathing but wasn’t trying to get out of the hug.

“Me too, hyung! You were so great out there, guys.” Taemin replied with a bit of a struggle.

“Oppa, let go of him, he’s going purple.” The short girl that was playing the bass chipped in, pulling Heechul’s arms away from his poor cousin. The older man hurriedly removed his arms, apologising to Taemin for being careless but he had missed his cousin. 

While Taemin and the members of the band were greeting each other gleefully, Hyukjae traced his eyes around as he realised that the red-haired singer wasn’t anywhere to be seen. If he had to be honest Hyukjae felt a bit disappointed. But his attention was soon shifted to the people around him as Taemin introduced them to each other. The short girl went by Luna and the guitarist’s name was Donghae.

“And,” Taemin looked around before glancing at his cousin “where’s Jongwoon hyung?”

Heechul gave him a small smile and ruffled his head. “You know him; he doesn’t want to deal with the crowds after the show. He’s already at the back,” Heechul made a gesture with his head and Taemin nodded.

Hyukjae, listen to their conversation closely and with curiosity. The man full of charisma and presence on the stage seemed to have anxiety or something of the sort when it comes to crowds. How odd. 

“What do you say you come with us to grab a bite? We’re famished and tomorrow we’re not travelling until later in the day,” Heechul offered as he threw his arm around Taemin’s neck and looked at his friends.

“Really? I don’t want us to bother you and-“the younger man reasoned but Heechul wasn’t having it.

“Nonsense, Taeminnie. We haven’t seen each other for such a long time. You’re coming and I’m not asking,” the man turned around while pulling Taemin along with him heading to the back of the establishment. 

* * *

Jongwoon stood up to the table where he had arranged the white powder two long lines after he had entered the back room and quickly snorted them. He slumped on the chair behind him, closed his eyes and brushed his nose to get rid of any remains. He tried to ignore the noise from outside the room as he waited for the drugs to take their effects on his mind and body. He felt his body gradually getting warmer, his muscles tingling in a sweet sensation and light numbness spreading over his body. He licked his dry lips and let out a satisfied sigh as his mind slipped into the euphoria that he greatly craved for.

“Hyung!” Jongwoon heard a familiar voice that he couldn’t immediately think who it belonged to. So he cracked his eyes open and turned his head to the side.

 _Taemin-ah_ he smiled and stood up from the chair as he opened his arms and the younger man leapt in them giving Jongwoon a crushing hug. Jongwoon locked eyes with Heechul who was standing by the door with a darkened expression. The face of the man was lost as his other bandmates and the people Taemin had come with entered.

“You’ve become so skinny, hyung. I feel like I could crush you without much trouble,” Taemin pulled away from him and watched him with a gloomy expression. 

“Haven’t I become way more handsome, though?” The older man smiled wide and nudged Taemin, trying to lighten his mood. The younger man gave him a smile that wasn’t quite reaching his eyes. 

“Hyung, there was never anything wrong with you, you’ve always been this handsome,”

“Eyy, Minnie, who thought you to be such a sweet talker? I don’t remember you being so good with words,” Jongwoon reached for the younger man’s head and ruffled his hair softly before putting it back in place. Taemin didn’t say anything just smiled once again.

Hyukjae observed the exchange between the two and took a better look at the red-headed singer. While his beauty hadn’t diminished under the terrible lighting in the room he did look much paler and skinnier without his long velvet jacket covering his frame. The dark circles under his eyes seemed much deeper set than when he was on the stage. Then the man irises shifted and they locked eyes for a brief moment before he moved them around the room. He asked Taemin to introduce him to his friends. 

Taemin first turned to Taeyeon who was speaking with Heechul and Luna. The older man had been discreetly glancing at his friend and his cousin while they were conversing. They knew each other from the university after Taemin had entered the wrong course and Taeyeon was nice enough to help him get around as she was in her third year. 

Then to Jonghyun who was talking to Donghae about guitars – he had met in his first job but didn’t immediately hit it off, but it didn’t matter because they were so close now.

And then to Hyukjae who was sitting beside Donghae and Jonghyun, not exactly following the flow of their topic. 

“Hyukjae hyung is my senior in the dance studio I work in now,” Taemin explained as Jongwoon extended his hand and Hyukjae studied it before taking it with his own and shaking it. 

“I go by Yesung,” Hyukjae tried not to look too surprised at how small his hand was and not to twitch at the literal electricity it send to his hand.

“Sorry,” the singer said as he pulled his hand away, experiencing the same sensation “I must have touched something electrified,”

Hyukjae shook his head while starring at the man’s dark eyes. “It’s okay,”


End file.
